


Crossin' All the Lines

by dev0n



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/F, M/M, Open Marriage, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev0n/pseuds/dev0n
Summary: The thing is, when Mary gave Joseph permission to sleep with other people, she hadn't meantRobert. Both men know she's upset about it, and though Joseph apologized for it ─"I didn't mean for it to happen, Mary, I swear!"blah, blah, blah ─ Mary doubts that either of them areactuallysorry.But screwing Robert's daughter for four hours straight really helped Mary overcome a lot of that bitterness.





	Crossin' All the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> title from girls like girls by hayley kiyoko.
> 
> not beta'd.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"You're just mad at my dad," Val accuses.

"So are you," Mary shoots back.

Val switches tactics, because. Well. Mary's not wrong. "I'm not gonna be some bored house wife's lesbian experime─"

"What the hell makes you think I don't already know what I am?" Mary cuts in sharply, and Val looks down into her glass of rum, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

"Damn right," Mary huffs, but her irritation fades quickly. She finishes off the rest of her whiskey and sets down the glass a little too hard. "Val. I need this, okay? My husband is gay. My best friend ─ your father ─ has been fucking him behind my back for Christ-knows-how-long. You're his daughter. You're hot. And I."

Mary bites her tongue for a second, looking off to the side. They're not in Jim and Kim's or Irish I Were Drinking; too many people would recognize her there. At Val's suggestion, they're in the corner of a bigger club within which Mary feels a little out of place, but the sheer volume of people also makes it feel much more anonymous. After a few seconds, Mary clicks her tongue and looks back over at Val, bitterness coloring her expression.

"I'm really goddamn lonely, alright? Joseph hasn't touched me since Crish was born, and even before that ─ I know he didn't enjoy it. I'm not stupid. I've known he was gay since we met. I just..." Mary's breath hitches on an almost-sob and she scowls down at the table, rubbing a hand over her face. Val reaches out to touch the one that still rests on the table, and Mary almost flinches at the contact.

"Mary," Val says gently. Mary reluctantly meets her eyes, taking in her soft expression. She doesn't want to know what Val sees in her own face.

"Sorry. I'm not usually an emotional drunk." Mary tries to laugh. She feels vulnerable, exposed. This isn't how she wanted the night to go.

"Let's go back to my hotel," Val says, giving Mary a little smile.

... Or maybe it's going in the right direction, after all.

"Yeah?" Mary asks skeptically. "This isn't a pity fuck, is it? That's not what I ─"

Val holds up a hand. "No, it's really not. You are the literal definition of the term 'MILF'. And, you know... I just broke up with my girlfriend of three years."

 _Oh._ "Shit, Val, I'm ─"

"Don't worry about it." Val waves it off. "The point is... Maybe I need this just as much as you do. And you weren't wrong about, uh. The pissing off my dad part of it."

"Called it." Mary smirks, reaching into her purse to pull out her wallet and slide a ten dollar bill under her empty glass. She slides out of the booth and smooths down her skirt, holding out a hand to Val. "Let's go."

They get halfway to second base during the five-minute Lyft ride back to Val's hotel.

///

"That is Val's shirt," Robert says flatly the moment Mary walks into the kitchen the next morning. Joseph and the kids are gone, but she's still not really surprised to see Robert there. He's been over a lot more often lately. Mary sets her keys on the counter and looks down at herself in mock surprise.

"Is it?" she asks innocently. She knows it is, and she knows he knows it is. She doesn't own anything from VS Pink. "Oh, yeah. I think I spilled wine on my sweater last night."

"You stayed at Val's," Robert continues, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter.

"Ye-e-es," Mary says slowly, stepping around him to reach into the fridge for the jar of pickles. "And you stayed at my house."

Robert's suspicious, grouchy expression falters, and for a second, he almost looks guilty. Then it returns, and he shrugs. "Yeah."

Mary screws the pickle jar open and takes a long drink. She grimaces and wipes at her mouth with her sleeve, then replaces the lid and returns the jar to the fridge. "Why?"

"You know why."

She does. The thing is, when Mary gave Joseph permission to sleep with other people, she hadn't meant _Robert._ Both men know she's upset about it, and though Joseph apologized for it ─ _"I didn't mean for it to happen, Mary, I swear!"_ blah, blah, blah ─ Mary doubts that either of them are _actually_ sorry.

But screwing Robert's daughter for four hours straight really helped Mary overcome a lot of that bitterness.

Mary nods briskly, turning to the coffee maker. The pot is already half full. She grabs a mug from the cupboard and fills it with coffee. "Where're Jos and the kids?"

"The park. Why were you at Val's?"

Mary doesn't answer him. She adds creamer and sugar to the coffee, stirs it, then pulls herself up onto the kitchen island. The collar of her borrowed shirt slips and reveals the edge of a dark hickey. Mary doesn't bother adjusting it. She blows on the surface of her coffee and takes a sip.

Robert grits his teeth, looking more and more uneasy by the second. "Mary, why ─" He starts to repeat himself, but Mary cuts him off.

"Why were you at my house this morning?" she repeats.

"You know why! I was ─" Robert stops.

Mary grins into her coffee as she watches his expression transition from frustration to mortification.

"You didn't," he finally sputters, staring wide-eyed at Mary in horror. "Mary. Tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Mary asks sweetly, and Robert must see the answer to his question in her expression, because he groans and turns away.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Mary! My daughter? Isn't that a little below the belt?"

"Robert. You're fucking my husband," Mary points out flatly. "You didn't tell me. You're supposed to be my best friend."

To his credit, Robert has the decency to look a little guilty. "Yeah, okay. But that doesn't mean ─"

"Val and I are both consenting adults," Mary continues, hopping down off the counter. "And whatever may or may not have happened between us is none of your business." Mug in hand, Mary heads for the stairs. She pats Robert on the cheek as she passes. He still looks like he can't quite process what just happened.

"Thanks for the coffee, sweetpea." Pause. "And for your part in ─"

"Whatever you're going to say ─"

"The conception of ─"

"Mary, don't ─" Robert lunges for Mary, trying to cover her mouth. She dodges him, somehow making it to the stairs without spilling a drop of coffee.

" ─ A woman with a tongue that gave me more orgasms in one night than your boyfriend did in sixteen years."

"Mary!"

Mary blows Robert a kiss and leaves him standing, stunned and horrified, at the bottom of the stairs.


End file.
